<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC】乌鸦跳上写字台【VD】 by 95_BUG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509470">【DMC】乌鸦跳上写字台【VD】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG'>95_BUG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, VD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔置身于一个陌生的世界，一只傻笑的猫声称可以帮助他</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC】乌鸦跳上写字台【VD】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文收录于《黄昏梦境》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔站在森林中的一道岔路口前，思索这是怎么一回事。<br/>
路标的两个箭头分别指向左右两条路，左边是疯帽匠家，右边是三月兔家，维吉尔现在的首要问题是：我为什么会在这里？<br/>
他又低头看看自己身上，第二个问题是：我为什么穿着蓝色蓬蓬裙？<br/>
这一定又是但丁的荒谬把戏。维吉尔头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，即使但丁都没出现在他的视线里也不妨碍他快速得出结论。好的一方面是阎魔刀还在他的手里，只要他搞清楚这究竟是什么地方，就能回去与弟弟促膝长谈。<br/>
也许可以先随便开一个门看看。维吉尔觉得这个主意不坏，就像对其他从他脑袋里蹦出来的想法一样。他摆开架势，裙底一片清凉。<br/>
突然，岔路口中间的树上出现了一个笑脸。那就是一个笑脸，一张笑得露出八颗牙齿的嘴巴，上扬的弧度让维吉尔微妙的熟悉。<br/>
“你做了一个正确的选择，”那张嘴说，“但是需要我的指引。”<br/>
慢慢的，树上的笑脸变得完整起来：先是一对白色的猫耳朵，然后是身体，最后是脑袋。对了，还有一条毛茸茸的尾巴。树上的家伙摆着他的大尾巴，咧嘴冲维吉尔笑。<br/>
维吉尔收起刀，奇怪地问他：“但丁，你这副打扮是要干什么？”<br/>
话一出口，他意识到自己的装扮可能也算不上寻常。<br/>
但丁尾巴一直，然后又软软地扫来扫去，整个人慵懒地挂在树上对维吉尔说：“我不是什么但丁，我是柴郡猫，是来带你走出这片危险的森林的。”<br/>
这番话维吉尔一个字也不信，现在的他神志清醒心智正常，难道还会认不出自己的弟弟？不过维吉尔没有戳穿自称柴郡猫的但丁，他倒是要看看有什么惊喜等着自己。<br/>
“哦？那我该走左边还是该走右边呢？”维吉尔问。<br/>
柴郡猫从树上跳下来，轻盈地落地，双手叉着腰自信地告诉维吉尔：“哪边都不选！疯帽匠和三月兔比你能想到的还要可怕一百倍！”<br/>
“那我要怎么办？变出翅膀飞出去吗？”维吉尔试探道。<br/>
“很简单，”柴郡猫指着维吉尔握在手里的阎魔刀，“就用那个，我会告诉你该开一道去哪里的门。”<br/>
维吉尔无声地盯着柴郡猫，直到他笑得脸都要僵了。<br/>
“那不行，我们才刚刚认识，我没理由相信你。”<br/>
说罢，维吉尔毅然决然地选择了左边的道路。<br/>
柴郡猫急得跳了起来，也顾不上维持笑容了，他扑过去抓住维吉尔的裙子不撒手，叫着：“危险！危险！维吉尔你不能走那条路！”<br/>
如他所愿，维吉尔停下脚步，扭头瞧快要坐到地上的柴郡猫，问道：“我有说过我的名字吗？”<br/>
柴郡猫冲着维吉尔眨眨眼，然后选择装傻，生硬地略过这个问题，继续又拉又扯，就像得不到冰激凌的孩子那样：“不能走左边！也不能走右边！”<br/>
年长的半魔叹息一声，放下彼此的误会和成见之后，弟弟纠缠他的方式竟是如此质朴。仅凭这样的手段要维吉尔改主意是不可能的，他就是这种越对他说不行就越要上的性格，或者说仅针对但丁。这片森林里肯定藏了什么东西，而且但丁还不想让他发现，可是他的弟弟有什么可藏的呢？<br/>
难不成是私生子？<br/>
“哈！想都别想！”<br/>
为了挖出但丁的小秘密，维吉尔拎起裙子，拖着就差眼泪掉下来的柴郡猫艰难地迈开腿——然而那并不难。<br/>
柴郡猫没有什么重量，不比维吉尔的靴子沉多少，就算他连拉带拽，对维吉尔也造不成任何阻碍，他想往哪边走就能往哪边走，除了有点绊脚。以他对但丁的了解，不管有没有道理都是先打一架再说，这么直白地拖住他实属罕见。<br/>
维吉尔凑近柴郡猫，鼻子埋进他的头发里，用力嗅了嗅。<br/>
“喵！！”柴郡猫尖叫着，一点都不可爱，跳开两米远质问维吉尔：“你干什么！”<br/>
维吉尔碰碰鼻尖，露出了然的笑容。除了但丁本身惹人生津的味道外，他身上魔力的气味微乎其微，现在的但丁除了长着猫耳朵和猫尾巴以及会隐身以外，就和一个普通人没什么两样，甚至更弱小。<br/>
出于身为兄长的关爱，维吉尔拍拍柴郡猫的肩膀，向他保证：“我会帮你夺回来的。”<br/>
然后他拎起靴子重的柴郡猫，顺势往肩上一扛，继续在左边的道路上行进。<br/>
柴郡猫喵喵叫着，激烈抵抗，明明是只猫，扑腾的却像条鱼，两只爪子抓来抓去要扯坏维吉尔的裙子。维吉尔不耐烦地拽了一下那条多出来的尾巴，柴郡猫喵呜一声，可算老实了。<br/>
携带被迫温顺的柴郡猫，维吉尔向着森林深处走去。他没有停止思考，究竟是何等可怕的恶魔隐蔽于这片森林，能让他宁可挨刀也不懂得低头的弟弟透露出如此明显的恐惧？但丁又为什么是一只轻飘飘的猫而不是一条抽烟斗的毛毛虫？<br/>
密林中飘出的旖旎声音打断了维吉尔的思绪，阻碍了他发现这是个没什么道理可讲的梦境的道路，而安稳没多久的柴郡猫就跟闻了猫薄荷一样又开始扑腾。<br/>
“不能再向前了！！维吉尔！！喵喵喵！”<br/>
维吉尔从不知道一只猫能叫得那么凄惨，好比刚从泥潭里爬出来又掉进了河里，在他耳边炸开简直要戳破他的鼓膜，把那点引人遐想的声音冲得仿佛错觉。<br/>
迫不得已，他把柴郡猫摔在地上，对着纸一样轻飘飘落地的柴郡猫发狠：“如果你不能乖乖闭嘴，你就一个人留在这吧！”<br/>
柴郡猫一愣，维吉尔从他呆滞的双眼中看不出反省，而他也很快就知道了柴郡猫压根没听进去一个字，因为半分钟后他们就又回到了一个走一个抱腿拖的状态。<br/>
是啊是啊，不先打个你死我活，我们谁也听不进去对方的话。维吉尔悲哀地想，阶段性放弃了安抚大猫咪，任由他快淹死似的尖叫。<br/>
在凄惨的叫声下，维吉尔循着若隐若现的声音，拨开遮挡的枝杈继续前进。那声音他说不好是什么，直白来说就像是……床笫间欢爱的声音。大部分都是模糊不清的呻吟，偶尔，在柴郡猫的极力干扰下，有些词语仍能被分辨出来，大多是一种索求，在欢愉地渴望更多。但密林后的画面应该不是如此简单，维吉尔不相信每天左手披萨右手色情杂志的弟弟会为撞到野战就羞得夹紧尾巴。<br/>
那毫不遮掩的放荡声音甜腻又急促，雌雄莫辩，却带着莫名的熟悉，甚至让负责制造冷气的维吉尔气血上涌，足见其危险程度。<br/>
走着走着，声音越来越清晰，他们似乎来到了恶魔的巢穴。维吉尔捂住柴郡猫的嘴，一个侧身躲到树后，警惕地偷瞄。虽然仍有一段距离，但足够他看清了。森林中空开一块场地，一张豪华的床就突兀地出现在那里，在丝滑的红色绸缎掩盖下，床腿乳白的漆面龟裂开来，其中一条断成了两节，被木板和钉子打上粗陋的补丁继续苦苦支撑，连树都扭过头去捂住脸，又羞又臊。而床上的两人，毫无疑问就是罪魁祸首。<br/>
维吉尔眯起眼想要看清两人的模样。他们有着人的身型，赤裸着身体紧紧缠绕在一起，难分彼此，拥吻间吐露着谁也不会在意的嘲讽：<br/>
“你何时才会满足呢？你永远也不会满足！发情的兔子！”<br/>
“啰嗦！啰嗦！别让你的小帽匠停下——”<br/>
被催促的人一个挺身，蜜糖般的尖叫齁地周围的树叶都颤了颤。维吉尔躲回来，胸口起起伏伏，恨不得解开领口的扣子。那是什么？我看到的是什么？那两个人说话的腔调为什么那么奇怪？不，不是这个。维吉尔把自己的思绪拽回来，重要的是，他看到的那两个人是不是……<br/>
在亢奋和抵制亢奋的否认间，维吉尔完全忘了他手上还有可以询问的柴郡猫，牵动身体的每一根神经都向大脑传递去同一个信号：再看一眼，去确定那是什么，就看一眼。<br/>
维吉尔没有拒绝自己如此朴质的冲动，探出头去再次向床上张望。这次他看清了。<br/>
在他躲回去的这短暂时间里，床上缠绵的两人换了姿势，“发情的兔子”软绵绵地陷在绸缎里，大腿被掰开，“小帽匠”和他紧密相连，脑袋搭在床边，额发和头顶的一对又白又长的兔子耳朵都垂下来，氤氲的双眼……<br/>
与维吉尔的视线不偏不倚撞到了一起。<br/>
四目相对，树叶沙沙抖动。维吉尔眼睁睁地看着那只小兔子指着他躲藏的树对在他身上耕耘的人说：“嘿！疯帽匠，咱们有客人了！”</p><p>四个人围坐在床上，头顶的天万里晴空，维吉尔的脸乌云密布。真不敢相信他竟然输给一时的冲动，还被一只兔子逮了个正着。<br/>
简直是人生一大败笔，无法抹去的污点。<br/>
“我是疯帽匠，”两人中的一个自我介绍道，他指着自己头顶的睡帽，“没有一顶帽子属于我，因为我是个帽匠，红心皇后也喜欢我做的帽子。他们叫我疯帽匠，据说是因为我在跟三月兔上床。”<br/>
“这跟我有什么关系？人们那么叫你是因为你一言不合就会砍了别人的头！”三月兔竖着耳朵争辩，不过瘾似的又加了一句：“红心皇后也就是说说而已。”<br/>
或许是因为来了客人，这两个没羞没臊的家伙好歹套上了睡衣，但显然他们已经很久没关心过自己的衣服了，疯帽匠只找到了睡裤，三月兔的睡袍刚够遮住屁股，内裤根本不知所踪。不过两人争辩起来就把客人晾到了一边，他们互相揭一些骇人听闻的老底只为辩明对方才是更疯的那个。<br/>
维吉尔依旧满脸阴云，眼前两人争吵的内容简直就像在是回顾他和但丁年轻时能犯的所有错误。这也就算了，两人的脸叫人根本无法忽视——那分明就是他们兄弟俩的脸！只不过更年轻，介于少年和青年之间，和当年塔顶淋雨的他们如出一辙。叽叽喳喳的三月兔像但丁一样吵，摆臭脸的疯帽匠则同维吉尔，再年轻二十岁的维吉尔一样听不进去别人的话，固执己见。<br/>
要说有什么不同，也就是疯帽匠维吉尔和三月兔但丁早早就睡到一起了。<br/>
维吉尔扶住额头，再次后悔自己偷看的行为，但是察觉到脸的相似时又有谁能控制住自己不去多看一眼？<br/>
现在他理解柴郡猫为什么千方百计不让他往前走了。<br/>
提起柴郡猫，从刚才开始他就窝成一团一声不吭，没什么重量的身体正趋于透明。躲在树后的时候维吉尔只顾着观察床上的两人，忘了控制捂柴郡猫嘴的力度，柴郡猫差点被憋死。然后就成现在这样了。<br/>
维吉尔拍了拍柴郡猫的屁股，对方摇着尾巴把他的手扫开了。倒不是维吉尔不感到愧疚，但他更需要柴郡猫跟他好好解释一下这到底是怎么回事，为什么年轻的他们就能搞到一起去？为什么现在的他们——<br/>
维吉尔不死心，又拍了下柴郡猫的屁股。柴郡猫张牙舞爪，好似一只炸毛的猫，而他现在也确实是一只猫：“喵！我不想理你！我也不想说话！让我一个人待着！”<br/>
三束目光钉在柴郡猫身上，他的气焰很快就灭成了一缕白烟，又萎成了白色大毛团。<br/>
三月兔嗤笑出声，爬到柴郡猫身边，撩撩他的头发又戳戳他藏起来的肚子。维吉尔僵着身子往后撤，他预感碰到三月兔的话事情会变得很难收场。于是他坐到了疯帽匠的旁边，三月兔则取代了他的位置。<br/>
“这是怎么了，大懒猫？你终于找到伴了，我们为你高兴！”三月兔说，比起祝贺更像是在调侃。<br/>
“走开，不睡觉的臭小鬼！”柴郡猫伸出一只爪子乱抓，全都扑了空，三月兔毫哈哈大笑。<br/>
看着一大一小两个但丁互相嫌弃，维吉尔的感觉十分微妙，他正极力阻止自己觉得这样的画面赏心悦目。切不可放松警惕。而与此同时，疯帽匠已经先一步将维吉尔视作了威胁，维吉尔能从余光看到对方正危险地打量自己。<br/>
“有什么问题吗？”维吉尔决定先发制人。<br/>
“说是问题的话，确实有一个。”疯帽匠毫不退缩，以同样的气势反压回去：“你和柴郡猫睡过了吗？”<br/>
兔子和猫停止了打闹，柴郡猫像是被掐住脖子似的，要尖叫又叫不出声，三月兔则带着莫名的崇敬。<br/>
这个问题噎得维吉尔如鲠在喉，他不知道正确答案是什么，连他以为的正确答案都没有，戴着睡帽的年轻版的自己目光灼灼，摆明了不会善罢甘休。<br/>
“我们、”维吉尔艰难地开口，他偷瞟柴郡猫一眼，后者面无血色，惊愕地张着嘴，两颗尖牙都露了出来，显然是不能指望了。维吉尔一闭眼：“他和我是兄弟，我们不是那种关系……”<br/>
话还没说完，疯帽匠从喉咙里挤出了一声轻吟，听上去就像是：呵。<br/>
“……”<br/>
光有一堆干枯的木头不会有任何问题，一旦落下一颗火星，后果不堪设想。<br/>
“你这个愚蠢的——”<br/>
“喵喵喵！维吉尔！”柴郡猫推开骚扰他的三月兔，按住维吉尔拔刀的手，“他们只是精虫上脑的小鬼头！什么都不懂还没有羞耻心！没必要理他们！”<br/>
年轻人讲好听点是勇敢无畏，说实话是不知死活。疯帽匠头一昂，不以为然，三月兔趴在床上撑着下巴，前后摇晃着小腿，笑着说：“原来大懒猫还是处男呀？白替你高兴了。”<br/>
柴郡猫一边冲三月兔呲出能咬断他脖子的尖牙一边往下拽维吉尔的裙子，想遮住那条亮闪闪的银色尾巴。维吉尔做了个深呼吸，收起了阎魔刀。<br/>
“你说得对。”维吉尔说，他的尾巴消失了。他拎起拦着他的柴郡猫，对疯帽匠和三月兔点头示意：“多谢款待，时候不早了，我们该动身了。”<br/>
“反正床这么大，我们不介意——”<br/>
疯帽匠抬手制止了三月兔的挽留，语气不善：“快到睡觉的时间了，恕不远送。”<br/>
维吉尔摆出一个微笑，一只胳膊夹着柴郡猫头也不回地离开了。<br/>
没走多远，他们身后又传来了情爱的声音。维吉尔加快脚步，咬牙切齿地告诉柴郡猫：“你说得对极了！我就不该走这条路！”<br/>
柴郡猫虚弱地笑了两声。<br/>
维吉尔气急了，满脑子都是疯帽匠那声极具嘲讽意味的“呵”。臭小鬼到底在瞧不起谁？不过是比他更早睡了但丁，这有什么可得意的？只要他想，这就是手到擒来——不，谁会睡自己的弟弟？这有违伦常！维吉尔绝不认可！但丁比他更不认可！<br/>
突然，他们离开的方向一声轰响，三月兔短促的尖叫穿透了森林。维吉尔心头一紧：“那是什么声音？”<br/>
柴郡猫耸耸肩：“大概他们另一条床腿断了吧。”<br/>
不如不问。维吉尔再次抨击自己的好奇心。故事里是怎么讲的来着？疯帽匠和时间的关系不再那么和谐，于是时间闹别扭在下午茶时停下了，于是茶会没完没了。这又是怎么回事？时间停在睡前了吗？<br/>
不能再继续想那两个人了，维吉尔奉劝自己要悬崖勒马，别做傻事。他问柴郡猫：“现在告诉我，我该往哪里走？”<br/>
“哦！这你真是问对人了~”柴郡猫来了精神，露出他标志性的笑容。<br/>
根据柴郡猫的说法，这个世界正处于红心皇后的恐怖统治下，他将时间和空间玩弄于股掌之间，胆敢忤逆红心皇后的人只有一个下场:砍掉他的头！<br/>
要想离开这个世界只有一个办法，那就是打败邪恶的红心皇后，让世界重归祥和。<br/>
“所以你要把门开到红心皇后的城堡里！”柴郡猫尖锐地指出。<br/>
这番话维吉尔半信半疑，为什么皇后用的却是“他”？国王又在哪里？但他也懒得去问了，多一事不如少一事，此地不宜久留。<br/>
在柴郡猫手舞足蹈的描述下，维吉尔抽出阎魔刀开了个门，将这片诡异的森林远远甩在了身后。</p><p>浓郁的玫瑰花香迎面扑来，芬芳得醉人。门后的世界和无序混乱的森林是截然相反的风貌，没有扭曲的树木也没有淫靡的呻吟，目所能及的地方到处都是修剪整齐的灌木墙和蛋糕上的裱花一样装饰其间的红玫瑰。如此的景色令人心旷神怡，森林中居民惹起的烦乱心绪在花香中平复，唯一的问题便只剩下:这不是他们想要的目的地。<br/>
此时此刻，红心皇后应该正在她富丽堂皇的宫殿里享受安逸的下午茶。开门前柴郡猫建议直捣黄龙，掀了皇后的桃花心木茶桌，摔了他的骨瓷茶壶，把刀架在他那颗邪恶的头颅下逼他乖乖就范。这个计划听上去不错，但先决条件是阎魔刀的门正好开在宫殿中皇后的茶桌前。<br/>
“……而这，又是哪里？”<br/>
之前信誓旦旦的柴郡猫没了声音，傻兮兮的笑容像保护膜一样罩住了他，叫维吉尔想发脾气也发不出来。<br/>
亏他之前还说皇宫对他而言熟的就像自家的后花园，现在看来，他们是跑来别人的后花园了。维吉尔无奈地轻叹一声，事情总不会一帆风顺，他早该习惯了。<br/>
接受现实后，维吉尔带着柴郡猫在花园里兜兜转转寻找出路，没多久就发现这花园其实是一个迷宫，他们正在像没头苍蝇一样乱撞。<br/>
“这样不行，”柴郡猫停下了脚步，仰起头张望，高耸的玫瑰墙把视线遮得严严实实，“我们在这里白费力气绕圈子，红心皇后说不定正吃着披萨喝着茶，在窗边欣赏他的花园呢。”<br/>
“披萨？谁会喝茶吃披萨？”<br/>
“哦，这个嘛……”柴郡猫咧嘴露出了八颗白亮的牙齿，“就是随便一说，我又没参加过皇后的茶会，怎么会知道她吃什么呢？”<br/>
维吉尔感到费解，刚才柴郡猫可不是这么说的，桃花心木的茶桌呢？骨瓷的茶壶呢？就算这些都是这只坏猫咪编的，这下他怎么又愿意老实承认了呢？<br/>
眼看维吉尔就要发现什么了，或许是柴郡猫前后矛盾的原因，或许是这个世界的真相，这时，一个由远及近，急匆匆的声音飘了过来。<br/>
“要迟到了，要迟到了！红心皇后会生气的！”<br/>
那个声音吸引了维吉尔的注意，柴郡猫比他更快地抓住机会，窜出去找寻那声音传来的位置。<br/>
“他在那！”柴郡猫指着前方低声喊着，维吉尔走去他身边顺着他手指的方向望去，看到了迷宫中除他们之外的访客:一只身穿燕尾服，头戴礼帽，手握怀表的黑兔子。以及，又是一个但丁。<br/>
和三月兔不同，时钟兔看起来正派多了，礼服穿得整整齐齐，衬衣的纽扣一直扣到最上面一颗，礼帽把白色的长耳朵压到了两边，拨弄怀表的手还带着白手套，从头到脚把自己包裹的严严实实。<br/>
很明显，维吉尔不是那种会对弟弟的衣着指指点点的哥哥，只是偶尔、极少数、非常罕见的时候他会指出但丁宽大的衣领能让人轻易看光他的胸，衣服上的扣子难道是摆设吗？重点不是这个，重点是穿着密不透风的时钟兔有着健康的古铜色皮肤。依照维吉尔过去二十年浑浑噩噩的记忆，但丁只在某个特定时间沉迷过这种肤色。<br/>
“快点快点，他要走了！”柴郡猫提醒，先行一步去追那只兔子。<br/>
总不会那么巧，维吉尔想，忧心忡忡地跟了上去。<br/>
两人悄悄跟着时钟兔，时跑时停。戴礼帽的黑兔子十分警惕，在这偌大的迷宫里每过一个转角就要回头张望一番，确定没人跟着他之后才会继续前进。<br/>
渐渐地，周围的景色出现了变化，空气中弥漫的香气还是那样浓郁，但玫瑰却愈发艳丽，红得刺眼，越深入就越是红艳，好似是用温热的鲜血直接浇灌。<br/>
而当这红色接近极致甚至散出腥味时，红玫瑰终止了。<br/>
维吉尔和柴郡猫愕然地看着眼前的景象:他们的左边是娇艳的红玫瑰，右边却是冷淡的白玫瑰。两种玫瑰间有一条生硬的分界，自上而下笔直落下，整面墙仿佛被劈成了两半。<br/>
“哎呀，哎呀，红心皇后会喜欢白玫瑰吗？”柴郡猫悠悠然地说着，尾巴却夹在了腿间，显然这并不在他的预期之内。<br/>
维吉尔没有接话，白玫瑰唐突得让他有些意外，但也仅此而已，除非每一朵红玫瑰都藏了一只夜莺的爱，不过那跟他又有什么关系？仔细一看不难发现怪异之处，如此顺畅的分界线不可能不是人为的，而那些随意绽放的玫瑰又不是每朵都尽如人意，处于界限当中的玫瑰绝不是自然该有的样子，它们一半是红色，一半是白色。<br/>
“红色是染上去的。”摸过玫瑰后，维吉尔捻磨着指间潮湿的红色说道。这也解释了为什么玫瑰会越来越红，没干的颜料总是比干了的看上去要鲜艳，可究竟是谁会去给玫瑰染色？<br/>
“哦，喵呜~”不知道为什么，柴郡猫很轻易就接受了这个事实，他的尾巴又翘了起来，耳朵抖了两下，笑眯眯地说:“那咱们可以专注于眼下的问题了。”<br/>
“什么问题？”<br/>
柴郡猫眨眨眼:“什么问题？你没发现时钟兔不见了吗？”<br/>
时钟兔！<br/>
维吉尔这才想起他们一路小心翼翼是为了什么，可他惊异于古怪的玫瑰，把那只谨慎的兔子完全忘在脑后了！<br/>
……有可能是因为他本身也在期待着时钟兔不见。<br/>
“就你所知，时钟兔是单身吗？”<br/>
“啊？”四处张望的柴郡猫扭过头，好像没听懂维吉尔在说什么。<br/>
维吉尔把他的问题又重复了一遍。<br/>
“真想不到你会关心这个。”柴郡猫耸耸肩:“虽然时钟兔也是兔子，但他和没完没了发情的三月兔可不一样，他是只正派的兔子。所以就我所知，没有，你用不着担心再碰到森林里的那幕。”<br/>
听柴郡猫这么说，维吉尔觉得自己不该在意那个，当年的他什么都没干，现在依旧什么都没干，以后也不会有，过分肖想子虚乌有的东西只是浪费时间。<br/>
当务之急是找到时钟兔，。虽然他们的跟踪进行的十分缓慢，但从没差开太大距离，不过是一个转角那只兔子就没了踪影，凭空消失了一样。维吉尔和柴郡猫前后寻找了一番，时钟兔的脚印就停在了分界线前，除此之外再没有一点踪迹。<br/>
“干脆直接飞出去。”维吉尔提议，被柴郡猫否决了。就算飞出了这片玫瑰园迷宫，他们也不知道红心皇后在哪里，皇宫这么大，专门找一个人谈何容易？还是专心找他们的向导比较靠谱。<br/>
不得不承认，柴郡猫说得有道理。而且维吉尔并不知道红心皇后的底细，就他的经验来说，鲁莽行事不会有好结果。于是他象征性地哀叹了一声，提起裙子继续寻找失踪的兔子。当他再次走过红白玫瑰交界线时，脚底踩到了某种粘稠的液体，低头一瞧，自墙下漫出了一滩红色。<br/>
那红色和红玫瑰同样的鲜艳，维吉尔后退两步下意识握住了刀柄，柴郡猫也注意到了他脚下的异常，却比维吉尔要镇定的多。他不紧不慢地蹲下身用手指蘸了一点，又凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，告诉随时准备砍倒这片墙的维吉尔：“这是红颜料，应该就是用来染红玫瑰的。”<br/>
顺着颜料流出的方向，柴郡猫发现低端的枝叶有些松动，他试着把手伸进去一半，没有受到任何阻碍。<br/>
“看来我们找到兔子洞了。”柴郡猫拨开虚掩的洞口就要钻进去。维吉尔伸手拽住了那条翘起的尾巴，引得柴郡猫浑身一机灵，他扭头冲着维吉尔嘶声吼叫，凶狠得都不像一只猫咪了，不过要想威慑维吉尔还差得很远。作为外来客的维吉尔就那么揪着但丁本人并没有的尾巴，半是严肃半是诧异地问：“你不担心一下时钟兔吗？”<br/>
维吉尔难得表现出来自兄长的关心，可惜柴郡猫没理解，无所谓地回了他一句“童话世界哪来的谋杀啊？”<br/>
不过很快他的态度就转变了。柴郡猫刚把脑袋钻过那个洞就撤了回来，摔坐在地上，脸色惨白得就像没染色的白玫瑰。<br/>
“什么？你看到了什么？”柴郡猫愣在那里，好像根本没听到维吉尔在叫他，“但丁！”<br/>
本就没什么耐心的维吉尔拔刀就要砍开这面墙，这时柴郡猫跳了起来，挡在维吉尔和墙之间：“不不不、后面、后面什么都没有！”<br/>
维吉尔一把推开柴郡猫，后者又抱住了他的腰，哀求道：“相信我维吉尔！你不会想看的！”<br/>
对这种前后矛盾的说辞维吉尔忍无可忍，他选择无视柴郡猫，毅然决然地抽刀，手起刀落，把修建整齐的玫瑰墙切得四分五裂。<br/>
身为恶魔和人类的混血儿，维吉尔不单继承了那些人性的闪光点，不那么值得夸耀的部分也一并流淌在他的血液里，比如固执，比如从挫折中吸取的教训转头就忘。森林里的维吉尔认识到他该听柴郡猫的劝，迷宫里的维吉尔则坚信他说的话就是一派胡言，当玫瑰墙轰然倒塌，他才再次认识到柴郡猫也是为了他好。<br/>
在墙后，时钟兔终于现身，只不过他不是一个人，衣服也不那么整齐了。他跪趴在地上，燕尾服粘上了泥土，小礼帽也从头顶滚落。两只兔耳朵绵软地垂着，其中一只还被时钟兔叼在嘴里。他的裤子褪到了脚踝，毛茸茸的尾巴却很难被看到，因为另一个庞大的灰白身影压在他的身上。那人像一座牢笼将时钟兔囚禁在自己的臂膀间，胯间那根尺寸与他身形同样骇人的东西，撑开了可怜的兔子，野蛮又猛烈地开拓那狭窄的甬道。<br/>
森林里的两人尚能被当做是一场不着边际的梦一笑了之，但这个……毫无疑问是没有理智的野兽正在奸淫自己的兄弟！<br/>
当年维吉尔被蒙杜斯奴役，直到被但丁打败才勉强恢复神智，从黑骑士铠甲的禁锢中挣脱，那期间发生了什么他并不能清晰地记起，难道说他也曾干过这样的事吗？对一心想为母亲报仇，被诱骗到岛上的但丁……维吉尔没再想下去，这简直是奇耻大辱，他要亲手了结这样可悲的自己！<br/>
腾起的杀意引起了兔子的注意，他从失神的状态清醒过来，一扭头就看到了一个穿蓬蓬裙的男人提着刀气势汹汹要砍下来，下意识夹紧了屁股。灰白的男人并不喜欢这个，抓起时钟兔的耳朵不快地低吼，但随后他也注意到了凶神恶煞的维吉尔，一把抱住时钟兔，动作敏捷地往后撤，躲过了银白的刀刃。<br/>
“放开他！”砍空了的维吉尔火冒三丈，用阎魔刀指着没穿铠甲的黑骑士大喝，周遭的空气都因他的怒火战栗。<br/>
黑骑士不做声，血红的眼睛死死盯着维吉尔，喉咙里回响着威胁的低吠，非但没有放开时钟兔，反而将他抱的更紧了，<br/>
见状，维吉尔冷笑一声，跟一头野兽有什么可说的？直接砍倒就好了。他架起刀，压低身子，一个次元斩过去或许会伤时钟兔一些皮毛，但绝对能让黑骑士回归虚无。<br/>
时钟兔耳朵竖了起来，他挣开了黑骑士的怀抱，挡在刚才折磨他的人身前：“等一下！请听我解释！这和他无关——”<br/>
“让开。”维吉尔声音低沉地做出警告，必要的时候多伤但丁一点他也无所谓，只要不死他就总会恢复的。<br/>
眼见维吉尔是铁了心要痛下杀手，时钟兔撩开燕尾服，突然从腰后掏出了两把枪，枪口统统对准了维吉尔。那两把枪一黑一白，像极了黑檀木和白象牙。时钟兔手指搭在扳机上，凶狠地咒骂道：“本以为你和那些扑克渣滓不一样，看来你和他们没什么区别！冷血的卫兵！红心皇后的走狗！你休想拆散我们！”<br/>
这一通指控甩过来，维吉尔不明所以，但他也用不着去明白，等他杀了黑骑士，一切都会得到解决。<br/>
“时……”黑骑士抓着时钟兔的肩膀，模糊地叫着他的名字，想把他拉回去，维吉尔绝不会让他眼中的怪物得逞，现在正是解决黑骑士的大好时机——<br/>
一张笑脸浮空出现在对峙双方中，给两边都踩了急刹车，刀和子弹都没打中他可谓是一个奇迹。那笑脸的主人慢悠悠地现了身，看了看时钟兔和黑骑士又看了看为维吉尔。<br/>
“我觉得可以先听听时钟兔怎么说。”</p><p>穿戴整齐的时钟兔与中途又被遗忘的柴郡猫互相寒暄了一番，就像谈论下午的天气那样自然，黑骑士始终不离他的小兔子半步，维吉尔倒成了被孤立的那个。“可以先听听时钟兔怎么说”？刚刚还被吓得魂不附体，现在倒成了更理智的那个了？维吉尔忿忿不平，认为自己遭到了不公正的对待，他仍坚持先动手再谈判。<br/>
而且，既然柴郡猫和时钟兔认识，他们之前那么辛苦的跟踪是为了什么？<br/>
两个熟人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，柴郡猫成功从时钟兔嘴里套出了他和黑骑士的故事。黑骑士并不是黑骑士，他是一个园丁而非士兵，他的工作就是打理这片玫瑰园。据说园丁身上有一个可怕的诅咒，那诅咒导致他变成了现在这样，但是没人知道那诅咒是谁下的，也没人知道园丁原本是什么模样。时钟兔在白玫瑰绽放的那天与园丁相遇了，两人一见钟情，那之后他们就保持着不为人知的亲密关系。至于为什么选择保密，那是因为玫瑰园里原本该种的是红玫瑰，人人都知道红心皇后喜欢红玫瑰，可玫瑰园里开出来的却是白玫瑰，据说前任园丁为此掉了脑袋。现在的园丁接到层层传递下来的命令是在玫瑰凋零前把它们都涂成红色的，在工作完成前都不准离开玫瑰园。<br/>
“如果让皇后知道我们在玫瑰园里幽会的话，他肯定会下令砍掉我们两个的脑袋的……”说着，时钟兔抽了抽鼻子，眼睛都红了一圈。<br/>
“嘁。”这不就是工作时间偷情吗？颜料捅就倒在切碎的玫瑰墙下，肯定是在亲热的时候踢翻了，才会有之前渗出来的那滩红色吧？维吉尔嗤之以鼻，这不在他的理解范围内，同样也不在他的接受范围内，更多仍是在为自己被冷落不平衡。<br/>
园丁黑骑士把比他小了将近一半的时钟兔搂在怀里，好像怕维吉尔会对时钟兔做什么似的。跟他相比显得过分娇小的时钟兔踮脚给了他一个轻吻，问柴郡猫：“刚才我就想说，跟着你的那个讨厌鬼是谁？”<br/>
“讨厌鬼。”园丁黑骑士重复得干脆利落。<br/>
表面上维吉尔不为所动，心里的不快又加深了五厘米。柴郡猫支支吾吾，同伴？帮手？维吉尔以为这是个很容易回答的问题。<br/>
“我懂了，你找到伴了对不对？”时钟兔猜测道，不知道是不是错觉，他看维吉尔的眼神都没那么扎人了，就像是“虽然他是个混蛋，但是，恭喜你！”<br/>
“我起码比园丁强吧？”维吉尔想，因为极度的郁闷把这个想法说了出去。<br/>
“难以置信，你还真的是个混蛋。”时钟兔同样把自己的想法说了出去。<br/>
我之前为什么想要救他呢？维吉尔自己也想不通了。<br/>
“不过话说回来，你为什么会在这里？我记得红心皇后已经禁止你出入皇宫了。”时钟兔问柴郡猫。突然，他的笑容凝固，意识到了一个严重的问题：“你是不是在跟踪我？！”<br/>
“呃……事情其实是……”<br/>
时钟兔气得直跺脚：“如果被皇后发现你是跟着我进去的，他一定也会把我挡在皇宫外！那样我和园丁就再也没法见面了！”<br/>
园丁显然也不能接受和时钟兔分开的可能，抱紧了怀里的兔子不撒手，灰白的皮肤都冲上了一些血色。维吉尔站出来替他的……同行者打抱不平，质问一点都不柔弱的时钟兔：“那你又是为什么要冒风险让那种家伙上你？”<br/>
时钟兔惊讶得张开了嘴，反问他：“你都陪着柴郡猫溜进皇宫了，为什么还能问出这种问题？”<br/>
“这跟我有什么关系？”<br/>
“当然有关系！就像你对柴郡猫一样……”时钟兔攥住拳头，脸涨得通红，“因为我爱他呀！”</p><p>两人肩并肩地站着，脚边打翻了的油漆桶还静静地躺在地上，维吉尔一低头，拍了拍裙摆上的尘土和树叶，柴郡猫先是把重心压在左脚，接着换到了右脚，然后又换回了左脚。<br/>
“我以为……”<br/>
“不，”维吉尔打断了柴郡猫，“我无法解释每一个冲动之举。”<br/>
柴郡猫斜瞟了维吉尔一眼，他以为切开一道门鼓励一对有情人私奔，这整件事的冲动时常未免太长了。<br/>
“你说童话世界不会有谋杀，但那只兔子有两把枪。”维吉尔岔开话题，也不管有多硬。<br/>
柴郡猫若无其事地说:“这里没有谁能真正杀死谁，事情从来到不了那一步，就像红心皇后天天说‘砍了他的头’也没有一个人真的掉脑袋。”<br/>
这解释和没解释也没什么区别，云里雾里，故弄玄虚。维吉尔不解地哼了一声，倒也没再追问，他一只手搭在柴郡猫的后颈上对他说:“我也爱你，哥哥对弟弟的那种爱。”<br/>
柴郡猫干笑两声，听着有些许的尴尬。他拿开维吉尔的手，再次声称自己不是但丁，只是一只反对红心皇后的会隐身的猫。<br/>
“现在向导没了，我猜他也永远不会回来了，之后怎么办？”<br/>
看柴郡猫装严肃，维吉尔竟有些想笑。<br/>
“飞出去？我可以抱着你。”<br/>
“……就这么办吧。”柴郡猫环住维吉尔的脖子，“抱紧点，我可没有九条命。”<br/>
维吉尔一只手搂住柴郡猫的腰，蓝色的光环绕着他们，魔力的波浪掀起维吉尔的裙摆，光点汇聚在一起，逐渐形成一对流动着湛蓝光圈的银白翅膀。<br/>
可那对翅膀在变成真实前消散了。巨大的阴影遮挡了他们头顶的天空，在被切碎的玫瑰墙残骸上投下某种飞蛾似的形状，维吉尔和他怀里的柴郡猫同时仰起头，映上虹膜的是……<br/>
“但丁？”“红心皇后！”<br/>
维吉尔与柴郡猫四目相对，他说这是，如果维吉尔没听错的话，这就是那个穷凶极恶，统治这个世界，掌控时间和空间，口头禅是“砍掉他的头！”的红心皇后？<br/>
维吉尔松了手，柴郡猫一声惨叫，屁股着地摔得结实，正式成为八条命的可怜猫咪。<br/>
这是红心皇后？这怎么看都是但丁！还是维吉尔最熟悉的那个！顶多就是多了一对真魔人长角和两双翅膀！他们一路艰辛，等着他们的不该是一个真正的魔王吗？！<br/>
一个但丁骗他来打败另一个但丁？这到底有什么——维吉尔突然觉得有些熟悉。<br/>
不完全真魔人化的但丁落到了地上，翅膀拢在背后，款款向一人一猫走来，捡起朵白玫瑰，轻浮地说:“我正享用着美好的下午茶时间，披萨才刚吃一半就听到玫瑰园里的骚动。哦，我最心爱的玫瑰——”他把鼻子埋进花心，深深嗅了成熟的香气，“嗯？怎么会有白玫瑰？”<br/>
不合心意的花儿被随手丢到一边，红心皇后继续说:“我还以为是时钟兔和园丁要拆了我的花园呢，他俩的事要睁一只眼闭一只眼也太难了。不过瞧瞧看，是谁遛进来了~”<br/>
红心皇后靠过来，越来越近，近到维吉尔能闻到他身上掺揉些许苦涩的甜味，还有微微的咸味，很难说清那究竟是什么味道，可能是撒了盐的菠萝，也可能是药片的糖衣。<br/>
红心皇后在对他笑，维吉尔认定他是在对自己笑，他的目光就那么被全部吸引过去，从上扬的嘴角黏滑地向下，钻进松垮的衣领，看着他蹲下身，握住了……柴郡猫的尾巴。<br/>
“这不是我的头号反对者，整天想着逃跑的小笨猫嘛~”</p><p>红心皇后和柴郡猫的恩怨要从炉火前的一个吻说起。那时的柴郡猫还是只一天午睡十二小时的自在猫咪，每次醒来身上都被阳光晒的暖暖的，他对这样的生活十分满足。<br/>
天气逐渐变冷，太阳露脸的时间越来越短，有一次柴郡猫提前从他的午睡中苏醒了过来。家中那对幼小的双胞胎正在壁炉前玩叠叠乐，在焦灼的对战后，哥哥抽出的积木最终使积木塔轰然倒塌。弟弟兴奋得手舞足蹈，甚至编了首歌来庆祝自己获得胜利，他向哥哥要求自己作为胜者的奖品：<br/>
“长大后你要和我结婚！”<br/>
“这不能算是奖品！”哥哥提出抗议，“因为那也是我想要的。”<br/>
然后两人手拉着手，炉火温暖着两个小小的身影，他们亲吻彼此私定了终生。<br/>
目睹了这一幕的柴郡猫推窗逃家，再也没回去。<br/>
维吉尔怎么会想要和但丁在一起呢？就像维吉尔反复强调的，他们是兄弟，而且是孪生兄弟。这其中一定有问题！柴郡猫深信不疑。经过调查，他发现了扰乱世界的元凶——他们的统治者，恐怖的红心皇后。他无时无刻不在散发出一种柴郡猫闻不到的气味，那种气味弥漫在空气间，传播到王国的每一寸土地上，每一个维吉尔闻到都会难以自持，每一个在受到影响的维吉尔身边的但丁都会被轻易俘获，这导致了整个世界的混乱！<br/>
原本柴郡猫以为时钟兔是站在他这边的，因为时钟兔独来独往，别人一靠近，他就叫着“要迟到了要迟到了”飞快跑开，一副很洁身自好的样子。没想到他的盟友早就叛变了。<br/>
好在，柴郡猫已经找到了将红心皇后彻底击败的终极武器——<br/>
“哈……”<br/>
维吉尔和红心皇后喝着茶吃着披萨，欣赏柴郡猫用力过猛的独角戏。等他表演完，两人已经吃了个半饱，闲聊起来。<br/>
柴郡猫抹了把汗，横插进两人之间，抓住维吉尔危险地对他说：“我让你来可不是为了让你和红心皇后调情的！”<br/>
“我们只是正常聊天。”维吉尔说，他拍开柴郡猫，站起身来：“而且你打算让我怎么做？杀了他？依我来看，还不如你们两个好好聊聊。”<br/>
“是啊，小猫咪，这次你又有了什么诡计？”红心皇后问。<br/>
“我说过好多次了，别那么叫我！”<br/>
红心皇后抖抖翅膀，继续托腮等着看柴郡猫的新花招。柴郡猫狡黠一笑，绕着维吉尔转，一边转一边说：“你的确影响了其他人，但是你自己的问题更需要解决……而我终于帮你想到了解决的办法……一个国王！”<br/>
说着，柴郡猫把手搭在维吉尔的肩上，对他投去了委以重任的眼神。维吉尔在脑内飞快梳理了柴郡猫的整个计划：把他骗来皇宫，让他和红心皇后深入交流，从而解决皇后因为寂寞让其他居民陷入狂欢的问题。<br/>
领会了这番用心后，维吉尔点点头，坚定地拒绝了柴郡猫。<br/>
“这是哪门子的解决办法？根本是以暴制暴！”维吉尔顿了一下，是不是有一个轮不到他说的词从他嘴里溜出去了？“再说，我又不是看到肉就会流口水的动物！我对他没有任何、任何想法！”<br/>
“他说的没错。”红心皇后换了只手撑着下巴，“起码我不觉得国王会穿裙子。”<br/>
原本维吉尔都快忘了这事了，被红心皇后一提他就格外在意起来，这又不是他想穿的，早知道就该让时钟兔把衣服脱下来给他当开门的报酬。<br/>
面对两面态度坚决的拒绝，柴郡猫没有丝毫气馁，相反，他低笑出声，沉闷的笑声令人毛骨悚然，让人不禁怀疑这只有靴子重的猫其实是隐藏了实力的魔王，他甚至做出了反派似的发言：“你们两个……话最好不要说得那么绝，没有十足的把握，我怎么会冒险来这里呢？现在你们能这么冷静，不过是因为……还没见识这个！”<br/>
裙摆高扬，划出海浪般的轨迹。柴郡猫在笑，眼睛闪着光，毛茸茸的耳朵逐渐透明。正在倒茶的红心皇后没有及时抬起他的茶壶，红茶溢出小巧的茶杯打湿了手工纺织的地毯，他的两对尖角螺旋着亮起橙红的光，仿佛沉寂已久即将喷涌火山。维吉尔终于想明白了为什么他总觉得裙底凉飕飕的，就像三月兔的睡袍，他的蓬蓬裙缺了一条配套的底裤。<br/>
砰！<br/>
没有人扣下扳机，但确实有什么击中了维吉尔，好像有人在他的心头修了舞厅，灯光五颜六色，音乐震耳欲聋，而整个舞厅就只有两个人：他，冒着粉红泡泡的红心皇后。<br/>
“我觉得我好像……”红心皇后摇摇欲坠，他的外套掉到了地上，背后的翅膀随着他缓慢而深长的呼吸翕动。<br/>
加了蜂蜜的红茶？……不对，不对。<br/>
靴子的绑带被解开了，扑通，扑通，红心皇后把鞋子扔在了柔软的地毯上：“不，我一定是……”<br/>
是抹茶吗？似乎又太苦涩。<br/>
“你有没有和我感受到……同样的……”<br/>
沙拉酱？啤酒？生的牡蛎？<br/>
“啊……”维吉尔无意义地呻吟，究竟是什么味道，亲自尝尝就能知道了。<br/>
他抓住红心皇后的手腕，把他拉到了自己的怀里，长驱直入用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。维吉尔在红心皇后的唇齿间探寻，抵住那条柔软的像正在融化的棉花糖一样的舌头，贪婪地汲取他散出的味道。这是什么味道？潮湿的木头？纸张上的油墨？<br/>
细碎的喘息从红心皇后的嘴里流洒，仿佛给蛋糕撒上了糖霜，维吉尔将他抱的更紧，像是要把他揉碎了那样用力，吮吸他湿润了的嘴唇，似乎还能尝到橘子糖的味道。属于恶魔的翅膀流动着红色的光来回扇动，说不出是抵抗还是喜悦，能轻易刺穿心脏的利爪抓着维吉尔的手臂，像是倚靠着这双捕获了他的手臂才能支撑起他的身体。<br/>
“我知道了。”<br/>
“你知道了什么？”<br/>
红心皇后用翅膀包裹了他们相拥的身影，细长的瞳孔在昏暗与潮湿中舒张，两人抵着额头交换彼此的呼吸，低哑的声音让耳朵里又酥又痒。他玩笑却又严肃：“如果你还要说‘我们只是兄弟’这种扫兴的话，我就下令砍掉你的脑袋。”<br/>
“你大可以试试。但是，不，我要说的是我知道你身上是什么味道了。”<br/>
“哦？”红心皇后歪歪头，整个胸脯都压到了维吉尔身上，“告诉我，是什么味道？我自己可闻不到。”<br/>
维吉尔的尾巴探进轻薄的布料，缠住红心皇后的腰，冰冷的鳞片缓缓滑过温热的肌肤，引起了微微的颤栗。他抬起红心皇后的下巴：“那是……但丁的味道。”<br/>
红心皇后咯咯地笑了起来，手伸进领口抓住那条长着尖刺的尾巴，吐出舌头从下向上舔过尖锐的尾锥，微笑着问维吉尔：“那你想不想尝更多呢？”</p><p>窗外的玫瑰园红的艳丽，玫瑰的主人紧贴在窗子上，但他此时无心欣赏那些娇艳的花儿。<br/>
他的双手贴在透亮的玻璃窗上，红色的尖爪在上面留下了细小的抓痕，头颅高扬，欢愉的叫声从他那总是下令砍掉别人脑袋的嘴里流出，没人想得到他们令人敬畏的皇后能发出纤细的像女人般的声音。<br/>
红心皇后声音涌动着灌进维吉尔的耳朵，他诱人的气味扑进维吉尔的鼻腔，还有他被维吉尔握紧的腰，这一切都像是该起名叫“但丁”的情欲炸弹。维吉尔无处藏身也忘了躲藏，心甘情愿的被狂轰滥炸。他抓住了红心皇后的翅膀，为自己的放纵，愤恨地咬了一口。<br/>
“啊、”红心皇后发出一声绵软脆弱的呻吟，软的像一滩水。<br/>
埋在他屁股里的阴茎更加狠厉地操弄他，好像要榨出他更多这样的声音，他却故意忍耐。维吉尔简直想咒骂，可他根本不知道能咒骂什么，他在操弄的屁股不可思议的完美，湿的好像有流不完的水，后穴被撑开的红色简直赏心悦目，里面又软又热，吮吸似的紧紧包裹着他，好像天生就是为了让他使用的。而最让他无法拒绝的是，红心皇后看起来和但丁一模一样。<br/>
维吉尔烦躁地咋舌，拽着红心皇后的恶魔角迫使他扭过头来，然后撬开他的嘴，近乎粗暴地亲吻他。红心皇后似乎想为维吉尔的心急笑话他，可他很快就自顾不暇了，一条冰冷的尾巴缠住了他的腰，向上环绕，逮住猎物的蛇一样逐渐勒紧，鳞片挤压着他的胸，摩擦挺立的乳头，窒息感和快感模糊了界限，把他拽入了混乱。<br/>
红心皇后躲开维吉尔的吻，擦破了充血的嘴唇，淡淡的血腥味混杂在维吉尔闻到的气味中，几乎令他炫目。<br/>
“这不公平！”红心皇后舔舔嘴唇上的伤口，“为什么我没有尾巴？”<br/>
维吉尔没有说话，他很喜欢没有尾巴的但丁，这样他就不用为看到但丁的屁股找借口了。他稍稍放松了自己的尾巴，尖尾代替他的舌头挤进了红心皇后的嘴里，遭到这样对待的红心皇后扑着翅膀抗议，维吉尔丝毫没有退让，他又一次咬住红心皇后的翅膀，同时握住了他硬挺的阴茎，随着自己进出的节奏套弄。<br/>
这下红心皇后再没法抵抗了，也不在吝啬他那仿佛将被毁灭的呻吟。<br/>
就快到了，维吉尔能预感到，被他掌控的人也同样如此。他退出大半，带着纯粹的欲望猛力顶进了最深处。精液灌进了红心皇后的肚子里，他为此尖叫，绝顶的快感冲刷着他的四肢百骸，瞬间彻底击败了他，让他射到了玻璃窗上。<br/>
维吉尔把粗重的喘息喷洒在红心皇后的背上，他缓慢地退出来，扯出了一丝粘稠的线。<br/>
突然，摆在柜子上的花瓶不知怎么的坠到地板上碎成了三半，里面的水洒了一地，插在里面的红玫瑰也遭了秧，犯人，或者说一半的犯人被逮了个正着。<br/>
“呃……”只露出上半身的柴郡猫尴尬地站在原地，他的靴子都被洒出来的水打湿了，“我……我……这就离开！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
之前维吉尔就觉得哪里不对，在柴郡猫要脚底抹油似的逃走时他才想起来，撩完他的裙子这只狡猾的猫就不见人影了。<br/>
维吉尔哼笑一声，怎么可能让这么折腾他的柴郡猫就这样跑掉？他甩出尾巴勾住柴郡猫的脚踝，让柴郡猫尖声惨叫，脸冲地栽倒，这巨大的响声又晃倒了另一个花瓶，瓶里面的水浇了他一头。<br/>
见到落汤鸡似的柴郡猫，红心皇后立刻恢复过来，像小孩子见了卡通片里逮不到老鼠的猫一样开心，他靠在维吉尔肩头，笑盈盈拿柴郡猫打趣：“没想到这么快就又见面了呀，胆小鬼说谎精的小笨猫，我还以为你早就溜走了呢。”<br/>
“第一，别给我乱起外号。”柴郡猫撑起身子，甩了甩头发，把水甩得到处都是，“第二，我只是想确保万无一失！维吉尔，把尾巴收回去，我不打扰你们啦！”<br/>
虽然柴郡猫说得好像两人都落入了他天衣无缝的圈套，可缠着柴郡猫的尾巴告诉维吉尔他正在发颤，一瓶子水总不至于让他瑟瑟发抖吧？而且被发现后，他就没正眼瞧过维吉尔。他究竟在隐瞒什么呢？明明是只猫，现在却像只老鼠那样，还是只踩了捕鼠夹的老鼠。维吉尔拽动自己的尾巴，柴郡猫轻而易举就被倒着拎了起来，他的大衣和衬衫滑了下去，露出了肚子和腰。他胡乱挥着爪子，好像这伤到谁似的，可其实他都没有红心皇后那样的尖爪。<br/>
维吉尔把他放到了地毯上，他闻到从柴郡猫身上也散发出了和红心皇后同样的味道，还是说他也沾染上了那个气味？不等维吉尔说话，红心皇后展露出他邪恶的那面，带着玩味凑到柴郡猫身前，摸摸他湿漉漉的脑袋又把手指戳进他毛茸茸的尾巴里，在柴郡猫呲出牙齿威胁咬断他的脖子前拎起他头顶那对猫咪耳朵，低沉地说：“我说的又哪里不对吗？如果你不是又笨又胆小，怎么会把他往我这里推呢？如果你不是骗人精，你又为什么要留下来不立刻逃走呢？”<br/>
“你这全是胡说——”<br/>
红心皇后的食指抵住柴郡猫的嘴唇，带着一抹笑意绕到他的身后，轻咳两声开口道：“众所周知，我是一个开明的皇后，对于拒不承认自己罪行的人，你猜我会怎么做？”<br/>
柴郡猫看着像正在结冰，他僵硬地面对着维吉尔，猫咪尾巴紧紧夹在两腿间，他不确定地开口：“呃……砍、”<br/>
“不对！”红心皇后打断柴郡猫，“是让他们无法说谎！”<br/>
虽然他很吵，但也不至于割掉他的舌头吧？维吉尔想，他准备丢出几支幻影剑警告一下红心皇后，然而后者并没有按他预想的那么做。他抓住柴郡猫不让他逃走，猛力扇动起他的翅膀，鼓起的风吹翻了茶杯，窗子阵阵作响，轻飘飘的裙摆迎风舞动，扑到了维吉尔的脸上。<br/>
“……”<br/>
飘扬的裙子被维吉尔压了回去，他觉得真的有必要和但丁聊聊让他及时放弃这种恶劣的嗜好。不过等他看到柴郡猫那个被一脚踹进发情期的样子后，他又觉得这个可以之后再议。</p><p>正如红心皇后所说，柴郡猫没法说谎了，他跪坐在柔软的地毯上，嘴巴被维吉尔的阴茎填得满满当当，除了被打湿似的呼噜声，什么都没法从他那张嘴里溜出来了。<br/>
维吉尔用尾巴提起自己的裙子，之前他还没觉得蓬松的裙摆是个问题，但当它遮住柴郡猫要被惹哭了似的脸时就成了一个无法接受的大麻烦。他也不想表现得像个毛头小子，但裹住他的嘴又热又湿，总是弹出刺耳字眼的舌头现在只会笨拙地舔弄，偶尔还会不小心咬到，好像他真的什么都不懂似的。他是吗？不不，但丁并不像是那样，尽管维吉尔也从没见他带回女人，或者男人。<br/>
柴郡猫发出难耐的呜咽，他不觉得自己做了什么，嘴里的阴茎却变得更硬，头部压着他的舌根就要顶开他的喉咙。为什么他就没长一条不适合做这种事情的猫舌头呢？他的舌头又软又滑，除了骗骗人几乎就没有别的用途了。原本是多么完美的计划！把维吉尔诱骗到红心皇后的身边，随他们翻云覆雨，然后所有的维吉尔和但丁就都恢复正常了！到底是哪个环节出了差错？<br/>
“你又在想什么呢？”红心皇后的声音插了进来，他眯着眼凑近柴郡猫，坐在他身旁，故作惊讶地说:“哦！我忘记你现在没法说话了。”<br/>
柴郡猫收紧了喉咙，没人知道这是因为让他下巴酸涩的入侵者还是因为红心皇后的话。维吉尔几乎被他拙劣的技巧推上顶峰，但还是差了些，不过他并没有意识到这是个收手的好时机，那属于但丁的气味灌满了整个房间，他的理智早就在不知不觉间溺死其中了。<br/>
红心皇后解开了柴郡猫的腰带，把手伸了进去。柴郡猫试图反抗，但他在维吉尔和红心皇后面前弱小到了可笑的地步，只能任由他们摆布。<br/>
“你一定在想，‘为什么会落到这种境地？我们的关系并不是这样啊？’”红心皇后的下巴搭到了柴郡猫的肩上，装出楚楚可怜的样子。他啧啧出声，温柔地说:“太可怜了，即使嘴巴被堵住也要自欺欺人……”<br/>
这好像太超过了，在维吉尔面前红心皇后随意地玩弄起柴郡猫，柴郡猫啜泣起来，扭动着身体想要挣脱，可维吉尔又觉得这是柴郡猫应得的，不是作为惩罚，而是……而是什么呢？<br/>
“明明你也看到了大家在这里是多么的快乐，可你却要因为自己的胆小跳出来反对我。”红心皇后不无悲伤地说，好像他其实是个贤明的魔王。<br/>
柴郡猫含糊不清地咕哝着什么，挣扎得也越来越厉害，红心皇后见他这样不领情，不客气地收紧了手掌，表面却装作平静的模样：“我不会读心，可你心里想得是什么我可一清二楚。”他抬起眼看着维吉尔，眼睛里闪烁着渴求，看起来如此惹人怜爱，他说：“你能射到我嘴里吗，哥哥？”<br/>
柴郡猫说的没错，他真是个不折不扣的恶魔。维吉尔引以为傲的自制力被他轻而易举地瓦解，用来筑成高墙的理由变得无关紧要，他吐露的秘密不止属于柴郡猫，同样属于维吉尔，此时此刻他没有任何否定的借口，甚至他也不愿花功夫去找那样一个借口，干脆就这样让一切都失去控制——<br/>
“咳、咳咳！”<br/>
等维吉尔回过神，柴郡猫正不停地咳嗽，眼泪淌满了他红的发烫的脸颊，唾液和精液混在一起弄脏了他的下巴，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，嘴里咸腥的液体都被他吐到了红心皇后昂贵的地毯上。<br/>
他就像是染了一半的玫瑰……不，现在不是想他像什么的时候。维吉尔放下裙子蹲下身，面对柴郡猫他有了一种无从下手的窘迫，该怎么做？拍拍他的背？跟他说一声抱歉？<br/>
在弟弟的嘴里高潮，不敢相信我真的这么干了！维吉尔惊诧，而且我并不为此后悔！<br/>
维吉尔对自己感到失望，捅伤但丁是一回事，插他的嘴是另一回事，两者的区别他很难解释。最终他就只能不确定地对柴郡猫说：“……你还好吗？”<br/>
“当然不好！你给我的可不好喝！”柴郡猫大声地叫喊，旁边的红心皇后无辜地对维吉尔眨眼，维吉尔别开视线，现在不是想起更多的好时机。<br/>
“不过……”柴郡猫又低下了头，抱起自己的尾巴竖立打结的毛，他声音越来越小，努力装出不在乎的样子：“不过，我不讨厌……”<br/>
维吉尔怔在原地，他确信自己现在是清醒的，那么这只猫咪对他所说的是不是意味着……<br/>
“我真是看不下去了，该做什么不是明摆着吗？”<br/>
红心皇后一把抓坏了柴郡猫的裤子，在柴郡猫发出抗议之前把他压在了身下，他的胸贴着柴郡猫的胸，毫无遮挡的屁股高高翘了起来，留在里面的白浊因为他的动作溢了出来。柴郡猫紧张地用尾巴盖住了自己的下体，红心皇后却扭过头对呆站着的维吉尔微笑：“你还在等什么呢？”<br/>
维吉尔受到了冲击，他从不知道有一部分的但丁放荡到了恬不知耻的地步，而且是对他。但是，不行，他不会再上钩第二次了！他必须找回作为哥哥的——<br/>
“如果你愿意的话……”慢慢的，柴郡猫躲在红心皇后的身下，放下了他的尾巴，“我、我也想要。”<br/>
——有人规定过哥哥不能上弟弟吗？<br/>
维吉尔想了半秒钟，什么也没想到。唉，管他的，他就是要上但丁，刻不容缓。</p><p>维吉尔睁开了眼，期初他的视线起了雾一般模糊，过了片刻他才看清在转的是屋顶的吊扇。电话在响，间隔相同的铃声却显得急促，他抚着额头从沙发上坐起来，大概就是这恼人的铃声吵醒了他。<br/>
接起电话，似乎是一项工作委托，说“似乎”是因为电话另一边的男人有些语无伦次，就和大多数委托人一样。维吉尔有一搭没一搭地听着电话，电视里播着《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的动画，红心皇后和她的护卫们正在研究如何砍掉柴郡猫的头。但丁躺在他对面的沙发上睡觉，翻了下身，扣在脸上的杂志掉了下去，睫毛抖动着，就要醒来。<br/>
委托人在说什么维吉尔已经没在听了。很遗憾他没有忘记那个荒诞的梦，一丁点都没忘，当他看到但丁的脸，那些画面就更加清晰了。电话里的男人在尖叫着描述恶魔有几条腿，维吉尔在思考他该怎么面对醒来后的但丁。<br/>
“嗯……”但丁还是从沙发上爬了起来，他伸了个懒腰，抻起衬衣露出了肚子。维吉尔转过身，随便应和了两声装成在专心接听电话的样子。<br/>
但丁睡眼惺忪地看了看维吉尔，好像还没意识到自己已经从睡梦中回到了现实。他见维吉尔在和人说话便没有出声，维吉尔悄悄观察他的反应，不知道为什么，他居然在担心但丁和自己做了一样的梦。有这种可能吗？但丁看上去很平静，他认真地用手指梳理自己睡乱的头发，梳到一半……舔了舔自己的手背？然后继续梳理。<br/>
他为什么要那么做？维吉尔换了一边接电话，委托人的声音突然小了很多，他不确定自己看到的，但丁的举动看上去好像一只猫。他平时会在意自己睡醒之后头发什么样吗？<br/>
接着，但丁站了起来，手扣在腰上活动脖子，挤出一声惬意的呻吟，那个声音听着好像是，维吉尔怀疑是，“喵”？<br/>
不，这算不上证据，维吉尔告诉自己，别疑神疑鬼的，但丁只是很正常的睡醒了，谁都可能有那些动作，发出那样的声音。他把注意力试着移回工作上，发现不是委托人学会了克制，是他把电话拿反了。就在他决定不再过度关注自己的弟弟时，但丁突然发出了一声惊呼：<br/>
“哦，我的尾巴！”<br/>
这一声维吉尔听得真切，他惊异于这简短的呼声，甚至忘了隐藏自己是在偷瞧的事实，瞪大了眼睛盯着但丁。但丁不比他慢，同样看向了维吉尔。<br/>
兄弟俩就这样无声地对视，安静得但丁都能听到电话里在讲什么。<br/>
“尾……”但丁不自然地向后退了一步，僵硬地讪笑起来：“哈、哈哈，谁都知道我没有尾巴……”<br/>
啪！维吉尔挂断了电话，男人快要枯哑的尖叫戛然而止。<br/>
“喵！”<br/>
这次他绝无可能听错，但丁确实发出了猫的叫声。当他确定之后，忽然感到轻松，之前的紧张甚至让他觉得好笑。<br/>
“但丁，但丁……”维吉尔微笑着，缓缓向他石头一样站着的弟弟走去，“工作可以先放一放，我突然发现咱们兄弟间很少聊天……为什么我们不多说说话呢？”<br/>
他捧起但丁呆笑的脸：“事实上，我刚刚做了一个十分有趣的梦。”</p><p>——THE END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>